Ryōtarō Okiayu
Ryōtarō Okiayu (置鮎 龍太郎; born November 17, 1969) is a Japanese singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Byakuya Kuchiki in Bleach, Dark in D.N. Angel, Hisashi Mitsui in Slam Dunk, Kunimitsu Tezuka in The Prince of Tennis, Meisuke Nueno in Hell Teacher Nūbē, Shigure Sōma in Fruits Basket, Toriko in Toriko, Treize Khushrenada in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and Yū Matsuura in Marmalade Boy. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Tonio (ep4) *D.Gray-man (2006-2008) - Reever Wenhamm *Dragon Ball Super (2016) - Dr. Mashirito (ep69) *Hyōka (2012) - Masashi Tōgaito *Love Hina (2000-2001) - Kentarō Sakata *Maze the Megaburst Space (1997) - Gorgeous *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Bring Stabity, Devine Nova, Innovade (ep48), Katharon Crew (ep38) *Pandora Hearts (2009) - Phillipe's Father *The Seven Deadly Sins (2014-2015) - Helbram, Love Helm *Tokyo Ravens (2013) - Yakō Tsuchimikado (ep3) 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Toriko *Love Hina Christmas Special: Silent Eve (2000) - Kentarō Sakata *Love Hina Spring Special: I Wish Your Dream!! (2001) - Kentarō Sakata 'Movies' *Air (2005) - Bus Driver *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2010) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Clannad The Movie (2007) - Akio Furukawa *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Fumimaro Ayanokōji *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2010) - Innovade Technical Staff 'OVA' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (2006) - Scar *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2013-2014) - Radin Tidat Jihan/Nagaraja *Love Hina: Again (2002) - Kentarō Sakata *Maze the Megaburst Space (1996) - Gorgeous Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Feillord Gran Bilseia, Freki, Raidiese F. Blanstein *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Densimo *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Eternal Arcadia (2000) - Alfonso *Everybody's Golf 3 (2001) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dream Carnival (2004) - Scar *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2005) - Scar *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Devil of the Red Elixir (2004) - Scar *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Meisuke Nueno, Toriko *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Terra *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Terra *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Terra *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Setzer *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Terra *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Vamp *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Captain Commando, Taira no Kagekiyo *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Kaku *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Kaku *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Kaku *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Kaku *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Kaku *Project X Zone (2012) - Zero *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Bring Stabity, Devine Nova *Summon Night 4 (2006) - Luvaid *Tales of Xillia (2011) - Gaius *Tales of Xillia 2 (2012) - Gaius *XenobladeX (2015) - Ru *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Richard *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Richard 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Suleiman I Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (55) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors